Can Love Come Twice?
by Crazy Gal42
Summary: Sakura thought her world had come to an end when the love of her life, Yue, died. But then Syaoran comes into her life. Will she let him in into her life or will she shun him away like she did to everyone else? SxS & ExT. Plez R&R. I except everything.
1. The past

This is my second fanfic! I was thinking about writing this story for a while. Now I have nothing else to do so I'll write it now.

**Summary**: Sakura thought her world had come to an end when the love of her life, Yue, died. But then Syaoran comes into her life. Will she let him in into her life or will she shun him away like she did to everyone else?

_**Note:**_

_Italics _meanwhat happened in the past.

'…' means thinking

"…" mean talking (I know you're not stupid, I'm just saying)

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Not even CCS! (sadly)**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Can Love Come Twice?

Chapter 1: The past

"_I'm sorry. He did not make it," the doctor told a young lady. Her eyes grew wide to what the doctor had said. Yue, the love of her life, was gone. She felt a sharp pain in her heart now. It was breaking in two. She couldn't believe it. Her eyes began to fill up with tears._

'_No, it can't be,' she thought. She slowly walked backward till she felt the wall on her back. Then she slowly slid down the wall until she felt the cold tile floor. She lifted her hand to her face. Then she let her tears flow out of her emerald eyes. She was crying, crying and she didn't plan on stopping for a long time. Her amber hair, that was a little bit longer than shoulder length, cover her face that was also covered by her hands. The young girl's name was Sakura Kinomoto._

_At this the doctor decided to walk away to let the others who were with Sakura know as well. When a the doctor told the young man, Eriol, and the young women, Tomoyo, that came with Sakura, they were shocked and speechless. They had no idea what to do at that moment but find Sakura and try to comfort her. When the two found her, they could hear her silent cry slowly begin to grow louder. They couldn't do much. Tomoyo said a few thing but nothing helped. Sakura couldn't take the pain._

_She looked up, still crying, and looked at the ring on her finger, and at that moment she promised herself that she would never fall in love again and take off that ring. The ring that made her remember the one she loved most in the world. The ring that made her the most happiest girl in the world when she slipped it on. The ring that reminded her of her supposed to be soon to be life with the one she loved. The ring that showed that she was engaged to Yue. She promised herself that that ring will never come off._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I know it's kinda short but i had no more idea's for this chapter soo plez don't sue me. Sooo,...did you like it? Hate it? Hey, it's my first CCS story. You can't blame me. So, PLEZ REVIEW! I'm begging you! I except anything and everything! Thank you.


	2. Syaoran in the picture a year later

Thank you people who reviewed my story! Thank you Rebel Sk8er of CA, dbzgtfan2004, pyscho-proy-shrink, and my friend Max who is teenageD.A on fanfic. So on with the story!

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Not even CCS! (sadly)**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Can Love Come Twice?

Ch. 2: Syaoran in the picture a year later

It's was a year since Yue died, but Sakura still acted the same the night Yue died. She was still in shock that he died, even though it had been a year, and she wasn't getting use to it.

Every day she would go to his grave and cry. She wouldn't say anything. She just sit on his grave and cry. Some days she would only a tear, and some days she would cry until she ran out of tears. Either way, she always made time to go to his grave.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

It was a 8:00am Saturday morning in Hong Kong. Then a really, REALLY loud alarm clock set off and was ringing in a, what seemed to be a 21 or 22 year old young man's ear.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH," he yelled. "Damn alarm clock," he said to himself as he searched for the off button with his hand, not bothering to pull his head out of the pillow and save the time looking for it. Then finally he found it and it was turned off, but he still had the ringing sound in his ear. Then he slowly pulled himself out of bed, but when he got up and stood, … he fell back in the bed.

"Master Li," said a voice outside the room.

"What," he asked tiredly.

"Master Li, get up. You have a flight that will leave in 1 hour. If you don't hurry, you'll miss it and your cousin will be disappointed."

'Like I give damn shit,' he thought to himself. This was Syaoran Li, a young man of 21 and living in apartment floor all to himself because, well lets just say that he is very rich, and he really wasn't fond of his cousin. The only reason he was going because his cousin, Eriol, was getting married, but the wedding was in 3 months. Why did he have to go now? Answer: his mom. His mom always loved Eriol as a son. She always told Syaoran to be more like him. That was one reason. Another was that he just got on his nerves. He always was a suck up to the adults and was the smartest kid at school. He was perfected yet so annoying. At least that's what Syaoran thought.

"Might as well," he said to himself, then got himself out of bed and this time succeeded by not fall back in it again.

**At the Airport in Japan**

Eriol was outside waiting for his cousin, and he really was looking forward to it, unlike Syaoran, who wasn't.

"Where is he," said Eriol to himself sounding impatient. When he finally spotted him, he yelled out "SYAORAN!" Of course Syaoran would hear this cause he was on like 2/3 yards away from him.

Syaoran walked up to him since he new exactly where he was now. "Damn, you don't have to scream so loud to make me go deaf."

"Sorry 'bout that," Eriol apologized. "Anyway, just to let you now, your staying at my house during your stay, just to get things straight."

'Great, now I have to stay at my annoying, pain in the ass of a cousin's house for the 3 months. Great, just great…,' Syaoran thought to himself with sarcasm and make a face with it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that is it with ch.2. Not much but now Syaoran is in the story. Don't worry, the next chapters will be better. The first 2 were to be introductions. That's all. Plezzzz review!

Thank you...


	3. They Meet

Sorry I haven't updated in almost 2 MONTHS! Speaking about 2, I got only 2 reviews in the last chapter. I'm soooo sad. crying oh well. Maybe because I updated an hour before that thing when they had to check something……..Anyway, on with the story!

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Not even CCS! (sadly)**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Can Love Come Twice?

Ch. 3: They meet

**Eriol's house**

Tomoyo was just sitting on the couch watching TV. When she heard the squeaky sound of the door opening was the first thing to let Tomoyo know that Eriol was back from the airport with his cousin.

"So how was the trip to the airport?" she asked.

"It was okay," Eriol replied. "What were you doing when I was gone?"

"Nothing. Where's your cousin," she asked cause she was, of course, curious.

"Outside getting the rest of his bags," he answered back. Then when she turned around she saw that Eriol had two suitcases, one each hand.

"How many bags does he have anyway!" she asked surprised.

"Two more. He _is_ staying here for 3 months, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot," she laughed nervously.

"Yah, you know I'm right here," Syaoran said out of nowhere. This kinda spooked Tomoyo a little. "Sorry if I startled you."

"It's okay," said Tomoyo. "Oh, Eriol, Sakura is coming over in an hour."

"Okay," replied Eriol not surprised.

"Who's that," asked Syaoran. Curious who this cherry blossom-aka Sakura-was.

"A friend of our."

"She always comes to our house everyday now since last year," Tomoyo said smiling, but then the smile turn into a frown. Syaoran noticed this.

"What's wrong with you," he said a little harshly.

"Nothing," she said quickly. _'Yeah right. I'm not stupid.' _Syaoran thought to himself.

"I'm gonna go get some rest. Eriol, which one is my room?" he asked cause he need to know so he could go gets some rest and know where he was going to stay there for the next 3 months.

"Upstairs, second door to the right," he answered while doing hand jesters to what he was in the direction while saying it. _'Oh yeah Eriol, I'm so stupid that you have to use hand jesters so I can understand what's left and right,' _ Syaoran thought to himself sarcastically. But Syaoran went on his way to his room.

**1 hour later…..**

'_Ding Dong' _was all Syaoran heard when he woke up suddenly and his heart was beating really fast. He was having a good long/short nap. Now he was woken up because someone had come over and to ring the stupid door bell. _'damn person who rang the damn door bell'. _

Then he decided to go downstairs to see the damn person who woke him up.

**Down stairs at the same time**

'_Ding Dong'. _

"Coming," yelled Tomoyo from the kitchens. She ran as fast as she could to the door as if her life depended on it. Then she swung the door. "Hey Sakura!"

"Hey Tomoyo," Sakura said back very plainly like it was nothing.

"Well how come you're just standing out there? Come on in," Tomoyo said very happily opened the door more so she could come in. When Sakura got in the house Syaoran got downstairs at the same time.

"Who the heck-" Syaoran cut off when Sakura look up to see who was yelling when Syaoran saw her. All he could just do was aw at her beauty. Her auburn hair that was a little bit past her shoulders. Her beautiful emerald eye, shining. Her red soft lips. "Hi," was all he could say.

"Hi," she said very softly that he could barely hear her.

**Silence……**

"Um, Sakura, this is Syaoran, Eriol's cousin. And Syaoran, this Sakura, my best friend," Tomoyo said introducing them and breaking their silence. She hated the quietness. Then Eriol came in with his loud self.

"Tomoyo! I can't find my socks!" **(A/N. **That's all I could think of at the moment. Don't sue me!

"In the dryer." said Tomoyo.

"Oh, okay." Then Eriol flew out of that room.

'_Idiot. I don't know what Tomoyo_ _sees in him.' _thoughtSyaoran.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know this chapter sucks. My brain hasn't been working with me for a while. I balm the testing we had. Sorry. I accept flames cause I know I deserve them. HAHAHA! Sorry something funny happened on TV……….

I'll update soon. (if my brain is working right by then) and Max a.k.a. teenageD.A., don't make sarcastic reviews by that last part. I get enough of that at school, bus, and by the phone.: P

Crazy Gal42 : D


End file.
